M9A1 Bazooka
The Bazooka is a shoulder-mounted, portable launcher designed and used by the USA, firing a 60MM rocket propelled projective with a shaped-charged warhead ignited by an electric trigger mechanism. In Game In the Call of Duty series, the Bazooka is often seen and occasionally used as the U.S Army and Marine Corps's means of defeating tanks. In Call of Duty 3's multiplayer, the Bazooka is used under the Allied Anti-Tank class and deals slightly less damage in armored areas than the Panzerschreck, but with a faster reload time. It is available as a perk in Call of Duty: World at War's multiplayer. Call of Duty: United Offensive Image:bazooka_uo.png|The Bazooka in Call of Duty: United Offensive. Image:bazookairon_uo.png|Ironsight Call of Duty: Finest Hour It is not available in the game, and seems to have been cut early on, although concept art exists. 019 Bazooka.jpg|M9 Bazooka concept art Call of Duty 2: Big Red One The Bazooka is one of three rocket launchers featured in Call of Duty 2: Big Red One. The others are the Panzerschreck and Panzerfaust. The Bazooka is used by the United States. Call of Duty 3 In multiplayer, the M1 Bazooka is issued to the Allied Anti-Tank class. It has a total of five rockets, one already loaded and four to spare. It can be difficult to use against infantry, because of its slow rocket (compared to bullets) and generally small blast radius. Its better use is against vehicles, especially tanks. It can generally destroy a tank in two to three hits. Call of Duty: World at War The Bazooka is seen in the missions Hard Landing and Downfall. It is also available as a perk in Call of Duty: World at War's multiplayer. The Bazooka is one of the three American weapons that appear in the Soviet campaign along with the M2 Flamethrower, and the Browning .30 cal mounted on the tanks in Ring of Steel. Trivia *The M9A1 Bazooka is available to be picked up in the Soviet campaign of Call of Duty: World at War. When the player enters the parliament floor on the mission "Downfall" there will be a soldier carrying it and Sgt. Reznov orders him to "fire the Panzershreck". The soldier can be killed, making the M9A1 available for pickup. This is not incorrect because the U.S.A. gave the Red Army Bazookas among other things in the Lend-Lease program. *As with the Panzerschreck, the Bazooka in Call of Duty: World at War has to aim down the sights when firing. *thumb|right|310px|Bazooka gameplay in Call of Duty: World at WarIn'' Call of Duty 3, the Bazooka is only usable in the last mission, "Chambois". In the other missions, the Panzerschreck is used. *The Bazooka has a dent on the front in most of the Call of Duty games. *The Bazooka becomes more accurate when fired at a downward angle rather than in a level line. When fired levelly, the rocket has a tendency to spiral out of control, be way off target, and even turning sharply after a short amount of time. When fired from above, very rarely will any of these things happen. *In Call of Duty: World at War'' when you are looking down the bazooka's sights after firing, the bazooka does not automatically reload. *The M9A1 is rather ineffective against tanks in Call of Duty: World At War, considering it takes about 3-6 rockets to take out a tank without shooting the treads. *The M9A1 is much more accurate in singleplayer then it is in multiplayer matches. *It is not present in Nazi Zombies. Instead, players can use the Panzershreck, which is the German equivalent of the Bazooka. Category:Weapons Category:Anti-Tank Weapons Category:Launchers